The present invention relates to technology for finding people that are in need of rescue in buildings during emergency response situations. More particularly, the present invention relates to first responder feedback-based emergency response floor identification.
Emergency response personnel respond to emergencies, and attempt to locate and rescue people that are in danger. The emergencies may include hurricanes, earthquakes, tornadoes, and other events that result in fires or other difficult rescue situations.